An Unexpected Yes
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Draco, dateless and distressed, asks the one girl he wishes to go the dance with more than anyone else. With both of them teeming with anticipation, he finally gets his answer. A story written by a friend of mine. Quick one-shot. Please read and review.


**A/N: Hello my lovelies.**

**I have a friend who does not like Dramione, but because I forced them, they wrote this quick one-shot. I hope you guys like it, and PLEASE leave a review with your thoughts. I'm sort of betting him that this story won't be totally outcasted by the Dramione fandom, so if you could please leave a review, favorite it, whatever, it'd mean a lot!**

* * *

"Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione turned around, eyes scanning for the unmistakable voice that had called her name. She didn't have to look for very long. The sight of Draco running was easily discernible amidst a group of first year Hufflepuffs. Stopping, she planted her feet and turned toward Draco, who was finally catching up. He grabbed her arm and said "Hey, I didn't get a chance to talk to you after Charms class."

Instead of responding, Hermione simply looked down at her arm, which Draco was semi tenderly holding. Draco looked down as well, noting that while he was holding her arm gently, he was trembling. A bit too hurriedly, he rushed his arm back to his side. After neither of them talked for a few seconds, Draco continued on.

"Anyway, Um, I just wanted to ask if you, had a date to the Christmas dance?" Draco asked, awkwardly holding his hands by his side. For the briefest of instants, the corners of Hermione's mouth upturned. But as she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Instead, she only sighed, and looked at Draco, mouth moving and eyes confused, as if trying to find words to explain.

"And if you don't," Draco continued, tone slightly exuberant than his prior, already timid question, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." Draco's voice dropped as he finished his question, lingering with anticipation and anxiety. Hermione let out another sigh, and looked around, as if avoiding any attempts to make eye contact. How was she to tell him that she did not enjoy dances? The makeup and preparation, the awkward moving about, and the lackluster conversation simply didn't appeal to her.

Finally she looked up to find Draco's eyes, and said in a regretful tone "I'm sorry, someone already asked me." It was true, Cormac McLaggen had asked her earlier in the day. Draco's eyes sank, his head fell and he pursed his lips.

Finally, he began nodding, and looked back up, clearly disheartened. "Okay," he said, as he adjusted his book bag straps, sinking into his shoulder. He turned around, and began walking back to his dormitories, at a much slower pace than he had approached Hermione. Hermione sighed again, and bit her lip. She was leaving out one crucial detail. She looked around, as if trying to find an answer lying somewhere in the grass. After a few seconds of pondering, she looked up and called out to him "I said no".

Draco's head shot up from its prior hung position. He turned around and walked back. This time, Draco was the silent one, as Hermione explained. "I don't have a date to the dance,… if that's what you're asking." Draco stood there, nodding his head as he did before, except this time out of understanding, and not regret. "And" Hermione continued, teeming with nervousness "I'd love to go with you".

Draco said nothing, and simply looked at Hermione, who was clearly very unsure about her decision. "I really don't want to force you" said Draco in a tone filled with longing. Of course he'd love to go with her. But if her heart really wasn't in it, then perhaps it was for the best that he not.

Hermione said nothing once again, and simply looked down at her shoes. Her and Draco's feet were nearly touching.

'_Well I guess I've got my answer_' Draco thought to himself, as he began to turn around. As he did so, he felt something holding him back. Not a metaphorical or emotional tie, but an actual something physical. It took a minute for him to realize that it was Hermione's hand, grabbing his arm. He looked back at his arm. Hermione was holding it a bit too tight for a casual friend. Her hands were warm against draco's pale white skin. Hermione's eyes slightly widened, as she realized what she was doing. She let go of Draco and put her arm back by her side.

"What I'm trying to say" said Hermione, slightly flustered and turning an acute shade of lilac, with her voice a bit shaky and speaking a tad too fast. "Is that I'd like it if you took me-to go with you" She said, correcting herself immediately.

Draco was silent for a moment, simply looking at her eyes as they scanned across the ground. Finally, when she felt it safe to look up, she found Draco's eyes, staring right back at hers. For a moment, they were silent.

Finally, a corner of Draco's mouth broke out into a lopsided grin. "Okay" he said, just as he had before, but this time with his voice filled with contentment.

Adjusting his bookstrap once again, he took one last look at Hermione, who was both overjoyed and terrified at the same time. Smiling, he turned around and headed toward the Slytherin Common Room, bursting with excitement and anticipation.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? **

**Please leave them in the reviews below and as for myself, I will have another story up by tomorrow in celebration of the Christmas season!**

**Thanks!**

**-Cherri**


End file.
